lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Rose Blooms
Availability Available after returning from the Sacred Lands in the Congress in Elysion. This quest is a follow up to The Dreaming Rose, that quest must be completed before starting this one. Quest Details Nielson's wife ran away again. You are asked to find her and directed to the Gaslin Caves. A new area, the Canal of Repentance, is available through the northern exit of Hypnotic Hollow. In the Canal of Repentance, head to the south dead end in the Canal of Repentance to find Gabriel (L14 of this map). You will find Gabriel at the end of the trail and he will ask you if he should have stopped Nielson's wife on her plot to assassinate the Duke of Qubine. You will be transported to Celapaleis to try and stop her and will then find yourself in a "boss fight". Violet will assist as a guest union. After taking out the Wyverns, some scenes will occur and you will be back in the pub to receive your rewards. Reward : 2,000g : access to the Canal of Repentance in the Gaslin Caves : access to the Sword of Three Realms guild in Celapaleis : Gabriel can be recruited in the guild : Violet can be recruited in the Sword of Three Realms guild in Celapaleis Dialogues Pub Gossip: Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "I don't want to believe it, but it seems like there's some crazy woman plotting to assassinate Duke Qubine... That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Poor Duke Qubine... he is too adorable to have to deal with such ridiculous things!" Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: "I don't want to believe it, but it seems like there's some crazy woman plotting to assassinate Duke Qubine... That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "I'd heard a similar rumor from Baron Nielsen..." : Gossipy Girl: "What? What what? Sounds fishy to me..." Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "I heard someone's plotting to assassinate Duke Qubine... Rumor has it a suspicious-looking woman was spotted lurking about. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "And the idiots didn't bring her in for questioning?" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "I don't want to believe it, but the rumor is that there's a woman plotting to assassinate Duke Qubine... That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Assassination... What a dangerous world this has become! Beloved daughter, I think I'll have to make your curfew earlier..." : Bartender's Daughter: "I... I see..." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Seems like there's some crazy woman plotting to assassinate Duke Qubine... An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph...harumph! Duke Qubine...what a disagreeable ruler! ...I guess. Not like we've met or anything." : Passionate Miner: "Like you ever could!" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Seems there's some crazy woman plotting to assassinate Duke Qubine... That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "And so you should keep yer eyes on me! I'll go save that li'l kid before you can say boo! Gahahahaha!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "It seems someone's out to assassinate Duke Qubine. A suspicious woman was spotted in the area. What's that about?" : Bartender: "You haven't heard? Well, the Duke of Qubine is one smart fellow. He'll be fine." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "Someone's planning on assassinating Duke Qubine. A suspicious woman was seen hanging around the area, but I don't think she was questioned or anything. Isn't that exciting?" : Bartender: "Bad rumors spread like wildfire. And yet, no one takes action." : Trendy Girl: "Yeah, that's the way it usually is." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "According to my sources, some crazy woman is plotting to assassinate Duke Qubine, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "You should always be prepared for anything. Danger lurks around every corner." : Mercenary With a Past: "I'm always prepared, sir!" Undelwalt : Qsiti Chaperon: "It seems someone is out to assassinate Duke Qubine. A suspicious woman was also spotted lurking about the area. This is the talk of the town, my lady." : Bartendress: "The case has solved itself. It was the suspicious woman!" : Qsiti Chaperon: "Indeed." Quest Dialogue: The quest begins in Celapaleis's pub: : Baron Nielsen: "My wife has disappeared again. I have a bad feeling this time, though... I know she's been seeing that man, I just hope he's not using her. Or filling her head with nonsense. Ah, young man. I believe I know where my wife is. Will you check up on her for me?" :: Rush: "Why? She's fine." :: Baron Nielsen: "How can you say that!?" : or: :: Rush: "Sure." :: Baron Nielsen: "She's in the depth of the Gaslin Caves. You must hurry." Upon asking again...: : Baron Nielsen: "My wife, Violet, is missing. I hope nothing bad has happened to her. Can you go check on her for me?" :: Rush: "Why? She's fine." :: Baron Nielsen: "How can you say that!?" : or: :: Rush: "Sure." :: Baron Nielsen: "She's in the depth of the Gaslin Caves. You must hurry." Reporting to the Baron after suspending the quest...: : Baron Nielsen: "Have you found her yet? She could be in trouble!" :: Rush: "I have plenty of time. Relax." :: Baron Nielsen: "You are the laziest young man I've ever met!" : or: :: Rush: "I'm on my way." :: Baron Nielsen: "She's in the depth of the Gaslin Caves. You must hurry." In Gaslin... : Gabriel: "Should I have stopped her?" : Rush: "Of course!" : Gabriel: ""Of course?" You don't even know what happened!" :or: : Rush: "Wait, what happened?" : Gabriel: "My apologies. Let me fill you in." : Gabriel: "Violet is planning something horrible. She's going to assassinate the Duke of Qubine. I love her. I know what the situation is with her family. How could I have stopped her? I suggested a rumor of his assassination would suffice, but she wouldn't listen. I know where she's gone. Will you help me stop her?" : Rush: "Nah, she won't do it anyway." : Gabriel: "You don;t know her like I do!" :or: : Rush: "Sure, I'm game." : Gabriel: "Let's hurry to Celapaleis! I hope we get there in time..." In Celapaleis... We're being attacked! : Gabriel: "What's going on!?" : Violet: "I-I have no idea!" : Gabriel: "A trap!? No, it can't be...!" We're fighting off all the monsters and we're taken to Celapaleis Castle: : Duke of Qubine: "Violet Gilles-Barre Nielsen. You have done Celapaleis well. You risked your life to defend Celapaleis and I cannot express enough gratitude for your actions." : Violet: "Wh-what do you mean?" : Baron Nielsen: "Violet, your actions will be forever carved in the history of Celapaleis. The Gilles-Barre name will never be forgotten." : Violet: "I... Duke Qubine..." : Duke of Qubine: "I know that you were very little when your homeland was taken from you. You must have thought it barbaric. However, the Gilles-Barres were on the verge of being no more, for economic and militaristic reasons. They had no choice but to be taken in by Celapaleis. Your father trusted me with everything—the Gilles-Barre history, its honor, your happiness..." : Gabriel: "Wait, that monster... What are you up to!?" : Baron Nielsen: "You're free to go now. You can't even stop Violet from endangering herself. Violet is my wife. It is MY duty to make her happy." : Violet: "Nielsen..." : Gabriel: "You treat her like dirt! You don't know how to make people happy! You have no idea how much she..." : Violet: "Gabriel, stop! I was never... unhappy. Nielsen... He just has a hard time expressing himself." : Gabriel: "Wha...?" With Gabriel disposed of like that, we have no choice but to follow Baron Nielsen to the pub... : Baron Nielsen: "The Duke of Qubine handled things quite impressively, even in the face of danger. Violet and I have been conversing more and more. She frequently leaves the house, though. If you see her around, treat her kindly. This is a token of my appreciation. Take it. ''(Yay, gold!) There's a very exclusive guild behind the pub. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you. I can't thank you enough for helping me."'' Quest Log # Baron Nielsen asked me to find his wife again—this time at the Gaslin Caves. ...If marriage is this hard, I ain't doin' it! # Violet almost killed Duke Qubine today... Instead he made her a heroine, and now the Gilles-Barre name is carved in history. Huh. Category:Quests